A Tale of True Love
by drderpington01
Summary: What is life like in a middle school girl's mind with her dream boyfriend? This story will tell you exactly what it's like! Meet Beau, a young girl who is in school with a crush on Gally. This is their adventure of love, full with romance and hate.
1. Chapter 1

Beau was determined to talk to Gally this time. It had been weeks since he last said anything, and days since he replied to any of her text messages. ' _Maybe his phone was dead.'_ She thought. ' _Or maybe he couldn't hear his phone over the music from his Beats_.' If anything, she was hoping that he thought the same way about her that she did.

It was her lucky day when, walking down the school hallways, Beau spotted _him_. Gally turned and gave Beau a quick glance. She could feel her cheeks turning bright red, and hoped he didn't notice. Beau loved every feature about him. From his towering height to his perfect white teeth, she always saw him like an angel that descended from heaven. Quickly, she put her books in her locker and prepared to talk to him. As she slowly approached, she could feel her heartbeat escalate and her palms start to sweat. She opened her mouth to say something, but began to feel dizzy. Suddenly, the spots that began to flash her vision grew larger and larger until her entire view was shrouded in darkness.

"Beau?"

The voice was pulling her from her perfect utopia, where she was with Gally forever. The voice called again, and she slowly opened her eyes, leaving the sanctity of her imagination. A bright light shone overhead, with a towering figure over her. Her eyes slowly adjusted and Beau saw she was in a nurse's office.

"What happened?" Beau asked.

"You passed out." the nurse replied. "Fortunately, Gally was nearby and carried you to my office. He's been here nearly fifteen minutes, insisting he make sure you're okay." Beau could feel her cheeks turn red. ' _Did Gally really carry me here and insist on staying?',_ she thought to herself. ' _I really need to talk to him now.'_

"Gally!" Beau yelled as she raced down the hallway. She knew she had about a minute to talk to him before her nerves cracked. ' _Hopefully I don't faint again.'_ Beau thought as she was about to reach him. She stopped abruptly and stared at him, who was towering at least a foot higher. Beau could feel her legs start to shake, but she wasn't going to back down now. "Thanks for earlier today." she managed to squeeze out. Beau could feel the pairs of eyes staring at her from behind, from her friends who came to support her. She was thankful for all of them: Dex, Guen, Izzy, Scoot, Derp, and Adzy.

"Its fine." Gally replied. His voice was deep, but soothing, like a gentle river on a spring day. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." He held out his arms and Beau let herself be embraced. As he started to stroke her hair, she could feel the warm, steady beating of his heart. Her eyes started to droop closed, enjoying every part of this moment, until the snickers of her friends pulled her back into reality. She gave them a quick glare and tried to hold onto what she loved most: Gally. Slowly, his arms released her and they stepped apart. "I have to go," he said, starting to turn. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Beau stood there, too dazed to do anything. As she came back to reality, she turned to catch her bus, still stunned at what just happened.

 **A/N: Well, thanks for reading this everyone! I've had a fun time writing this, and more importantly, teasing my friends with this. None if this is true (yet) and it's all based on my imagination. However, most of the characters here are real and I have called them by different names. I'll think about writing another chapter to this ship story, but for now, I'll be signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody knew. Not even her parents, with whom Beau would trust her deepest secrets knew of what happened after school, save Gally and her friends. She came home and hadn't said anything to her parents about anything that happened. She shut herself in her room and let her thoughts wander. They came up later in the evening and took her temperature, to make sure she was feeling alright.

"Are you sure you're fine?" they asked with concerned looks. She knew they wanted the best for her, but it was getting a bit repetitive.

"I'm fine," Beau answered. "Just feeling a little tired." She wasn't tired at all. She just wanted to be alone. A lot has happened within the past few hours, and she just wanted to be alone to process it all. Night came as she lied in her bed and slowly her eyes started to droop.

Beau woke with a jerk. Her eyes took a moment to adjust and she realized she was in a dark room with a bright light overhead. She tried to move but her arms and legs were strapped down. A shadowy figure slowly appeared from the darkness. He was tall with short, dark hair, a French moustache, and a red beret. Behind him were two tall, bulky men with helmets, bulletproof vests, and assault rifles.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked with a strong Russian accent. His voice smelled of rotten fish and animal poop, and Beau cringed her nose at the horrific smell.

"No," she managed to choke out. Beau didn't know anything of what was happening, much less why she even was here. The last she remembered was going to sleep on her bed, after that incident with Gally.

"I will ask you peacefully one more time," the man said while drawing a knife. "Do you know why you are here?" He approached her with the knife in his hand. It was a long, straight blade, with intricate designs on the handle. It started to touch her neck when it was suddenly pulled away. The man yelled as he was thrown onto the ground. Standing before Beau was Gally.

"We have to go," he said. His face had blood dripping down his cheek but he didn't seem to notice. He unlocked the chains holding Beau in and they started to run, out of the facility. They took a few turns, and found themselves on the edge of a cliff. Behind them, more men with guns came out, yelling at them to get back inside. Beau grabbed Gally's hand and the jumped off. As plummeted to the water, she was glad the last of her moments could be lived with Gally.

Beau woke in a cold sweat. She was in her bed and it was still dark outside. Her sheets were strewn about everywhere. She gathered them up and climbed back into bed, realizing the adventure she just had was only a dream. As she lay there, she wished more and more that she could be with Gally forever.

As she walked down the hallway in the school, she looked around for Gally. She spotted him near the end of the hallway with his friends. As she tried to approach, Adzy blocked her path.

"Please move Adzy," Beau said with frustration. She was dying to see Gally and wanted Adzy to leave her alone.

"Why should I?" Adzy asked. He was at least a few inches taller than her, but nowhere near as good looking as Gally. He slicked back his hair today, probably trying to impress her, but he looked worse than ever.

"Because I asked." Beau said, getting more angry with every passing second.  
"Make me a deal," Adzy demanded. "Promise that you'll go out with me tonight."

"Fine," Beau replied. She knew she would regret this decision later on, but she needed to get to Gally soon. Adzy stepped out of the way and Beau quickly passed by, making sure to kick him in the shin.

Beau quickly made her way to Gally. "Hey," she said casually. He was near his friends, so she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Sure," he said as they walked into an empty stairwell. "What do you need?" He asked as soon as they were alone.

"I just wanted to ask you a favor." Beau said. "Would you mind going on a date with me tomorrow?"

He paused a minute before answering. "Sure," he said.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off her heart. She thanked him quickly and walked away, with her heart leaping for joy…

 **A/N: Well, here's to chapter II of** ** _A Tale of True Love_** ***raises can of coke*. This story has gone really far and I'm glad it went well. I hope I can make another chapter or so before summer ends, but it's all up to my time schedule. I also am writing a sequel to PixelsShattered's 116** **th** **Hunger Games. It will be coming out in the near future. Anyways, it's been Dr. Derpington and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Beau raced down the hallway to her first bell class, without a care in the world. Her mind was racing with pure excitement and she almost crashed into the door. Class started and it wasn't until Mr. Daniel called on her that she snapped out of her fantasy.

Beau jerked herself awake to keep from falling asleep. She was sitting in a booth of Steak and Shake, listening to Adzy tell her how he built something over the past summer. Next to them was a table containing Derp, Scoot, Dex, and Guen, who were filming the whole thing in between a few giggles.

"Yeah, alright," she replied, covering a yawn with her arm. If anything, she was glad she was getting a free meal out of this, but even that may have not been worth it. Adzy continued on explaining how he was going to make another thing over the summer and while Beau sat there, ignoring him and sipping on her soda.

The door opened and Gally and some of his friends entered. ' _Oh no,_ ' Beau thought. She didn't want Gally to get the wrong impression that she was with someone else. Beau got up and pretended to go to the restroom. She made sure Adzy wasn't looking and then went over to Gally.

"Hey," Beau said casually. She didn't want to make a big deal out of something that may not be happening. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to see what was going on between you and Adzy. _'_ _Shoot,'_ Beau thought. Gally was here to witness the whole event going on between her and Adzy. Even worse, her idiot friends would see him and sent the tape of the evening.

"Okay, that's fine," Beau said casually. She walked back over to her table, gave Dex and Guen a hard kick in the shins, and returned to her seat. Gally and his friends sat in a booth across the room. "Hey Adzy," she said. "If you're so interested in building these things, why don't we end the meal here, and you can go home and start!"

"Great idea!" he exclaimed. Adzy called the watier, payed the bill, and raced out of the restauraunt. Beau threw her crumpled up napkin at her friends, and left.

The next evening, Beau took a shower, put on a nice dress, wore high heels, and made sure she looked presentable. She then walked downstairs and out the door. On her doorstep, Gally was waiting. He wore a black suit with a red tie. "Hello," he said, and held out his hand. Beau took it without hesitation and he led her down the street.

Fifteen minutes later, they reached the restaurant. It was a nice, newly constructed building with that new feel to it. Inside, Beau's mouth started to water. There were millions of different smells coming from everywhere. Gally escorted her to a table and they sat down.

"So," he said after looking at the menu for a minute. "What was all going on back at Steak and Shake?"

"Oh, that was nothing. My friends just wanted me to have a dinner with a friend. It doesn't have anything to do with us."

"With us?"

"Yeah, we are together, aren't we?"

"I thought this was just a normal friendship."

"That's all you thought this was? To me, it was something more."

"Yes! And you shouldn't be making our friendship bigger than that. There was nothing going on between us. I'm with your sister, so I can't really do anything with you in a romantic way."

Beau's eyes started to tear. Had everything between them really just been a lie, a fantasy inside of her head that she wished to believe? A dream that was never going to be a reality? "I need to go." Beau said softly. She got up from the table and left.

When she was back in her neighborhood, she cried. She sobbed until there was nothing left in her, and then she started kicking things. Eventually, she reached home, and went up to her room, undressed, and climbed into bed. ' _Had everything that I thought was between Gally and I really a lie? Was there really nothing going on between us?'_ Beau pondered these things and slowly drifted off to a depressing sleep…

 **A/N: More of a depressing chapter this time. I'm sorry, it's just too cliché to have everything go happily ever after in the end. That, and I was in a crappy mood after exams. As for a fourth chapter, that's up in the air. It kind of depends on the time schedule I have and if I feel like it. Either way, look out for a continuation!**


	4. Chapter 4

The one thing Beau would not want to do Monday morning was go to school. She had spent the entire weekend in her room, crying. She hated her parents for making her go to school instead of letting her switch schools, or home school. She hated her sister for being the one dating Gally. And most of all, she hated herself for falling for Gally, and letting herself be pulled into the game of love, that had ripped her apart.

Unfortunately, she was still forced to go to school, and after a lot of slow movements she was on the bus to school. While riding there, she could only think of what it would be like in the hallways. By now, Gally had probably told everyone about her crush on him. People she didn't even know would laugh at her and her stupidity.

The bus arrived at school and she got out. After bracing herself for the insults she finally walked through the doors and up the stairs to her locker. She entered the hallway and slowly walked down it.

Nothing.

The only conversations she could make out were side conversations about the past sports game or the new competitive CS:GO tournament. She saw Derp at his locker who seemed he was about to beat up Scoot.

"…I swear if you don't watch the next episode of RWBY I will come to your house and make you!"

"I will as soon as you watch the third Evangelion movie."

"Deal."

She continued down the hallway until she walked past Gally. Her heart skipped a beat and she resisted the urge to look at him. She knew that it would only lead to her falling for him even more. The way his eyes sparkled in the light. His tall, beautiful body. Everything about him screamed out to her. She made her way past to her locker, where she got her things. Beau closed her locker and turned around to see Dex and Guen behind her.

"I heard what happened with you and Gally," Dex said.

"Yeah," Guen giggled, "the Bea-ly ship really sucked, maybe you and Adzy could work, Beu-zy would be cute!"

"Shut up!" Beau yelled back, getting pissed at her. She turned around to leave Dex and Guen when she noticed a sticky note on her locker. Beau pulled it off and read the note.

 _I enjoyed our date this past weekend. Maybe we can do it again sometime._

 _Adzy_

 **A/N: Another chapter for this book. Sorry I haven't written much, I just forgot about it then was like "hey, I have a FanFiction account" and here I am. Thanks for reading, expect the next chapter in like 2-3 weeks (because that's how lazy I am and because I don't want to write on spring break). Check out my other stories and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
